poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Owl's Well That Ends Well
Owl's Well That Ends Well is the second segment of the eighth episode of the fourth season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on October 26, 1991. Synopsis Owl tries to sing in the Dawn Chorus, but Rabbit and the others don't want him to. Plot It is a peaceful morning in the Hundred Acre Wood, blue birds happily chirping, as we are take to Rabbit's fresh garden. He loves the birds of the dawn chorus. Piglet and Pooh and Tigger are also spooked by the noise. Rabbit finds it's Owl screeching, while the crows sneak into Rabbit's garden. Rabbit is cross when the crows make off with his vegetables, Rabbit wants Owl out of his garden, effective immediately, if not sooner! Owl leaves, indignant. Piglet tried to help Owl sing. Tigger helps Rabbit ignore "Old Bird-Brain" for now and sets up some traps to catch the crows, but they end up helping the crows and hindering Rabbit. Pooh tries to help Owl by giving him honey to make his voice sweeter. Tigger is making a super stupendous trap, with the secret ingredient, swill, which is guaranteed to work, according to Tigger. But just to be safe, Rabbit wants Tigger to guard his garden tonight. But the crows are on the prowl. Pooh asked the crows to help Owl to sing. but Owl is overconfident with his singing. Owl, Star of the dawn chorus. As the crows nick Rabbit's produce. But Owl's ruckus scared the crows off. Tigger wonders what went wrong with his trap, and Rabbit welcomes Owl to sing whenever he wants. Owl inadvertently sets off Tigger's swill trap and it swills Rabbit. In the end, Owl sings the evening chorus while the gang listens with earmuffs. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Owl * Crows Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Producer RUSSELL E. MOONEY Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Directors TERENCE HARRISON CHARLES A. NICHOLS Written by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC JULIA JANE LEWALD With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' ''and Tigger Assistant Producers DONNA ALCOCK SMITH SELMA GLADNEY Storyboard Designers JIM McLEAN DAVID PRINCE ROBERT SOUZA ELIZABETH CHAPMAN Storyboard Revision ELIZABETH CHAPMAN Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Character Designers TOM BIRD ELIZABETH CHAPMAN KENNY THOMPKINS Prop Designers DENNIS GRECO DAVID MINK Background Stylists HYE COH BILL LORENCZ Color Stylists ROBIN DRAPER MARTA GLODKOWSKA YOLANDA REARICK Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors VINCENTE BASSOLS BRIAN RAY WOODY YOCUM Continuity Coordinators MYRNA BUSHMAN JIM FINCH Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinators LARAINE ARKOW LEONA JERNIGAN MARIE SAGER Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Art Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Sound Effecting Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Production Assistants WILLIAM WAGGONER JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING, M.P.S.E. Supervising Music Editor BRIAN F. MARS Sound Editors RICK HINSON, M.P.S.E. DAVID LYNCH JERRY WINICKI Dialogue Editors JENNY HARRISON ANDY ROSE Assistant Editors JAMES N. HARRISON ROBB S. PAULSEN Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP Animation Production by HANHO HEUNG-UP CO., LTD. Animator JOHN KIM *. ©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Trivia *Being the remain episode of the series, this is episode marks Hal Smith's remain performance as Owl. Owl would not appear in animation again until the 1997 film Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, whereas Andre Stojka would assume the role following Smith's death. *Last Episode of Supervising Music Editor Brian F. Mars. *Last of Hanho Heung-Up and Animator John Kim. *Last Episode of William Waggoner. *Last Episode of Tom Bird, Selma Gladney and Yolanda Rearick. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 4 Category:1991 Episodes Category:Stubs